


Reunited (Shouldn't It Feel Good?)

by FancyProfessor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyProfessor/pseuds/FancyProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has been gone nearing three years now, and Sebastian has had to move on without him. But when a strange familiarity pops up to disturb his life, how will he handle the change back to something more "normal"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited (Shouldn't It Feel Good?)

Slamming the door he moved across the expanse of the room, turning to face it with heavy breaths. His chest was heaving up and down as he faced what would be his certain end. The texts, the calls, the images followed by the typical instructions he had gotten years ago. Not now though, not now. Not since- he shook his head to clear his mind. He was going to face his death, and now was not the time to dwell on the past. Especially since it wouldn’t save him. That man was no longer there to clean up his mistakes. He’d finally crossed that line, someone had hunted him down and was going to make him pay for the things he had done. As he heard the door push open, he pulled out the revolver from the nightstand drawer giving one last glance at the bed as he cocked the hammer and aimed it at the door. He was still, but it only took a moment for the door to push itself open.

His jaw dropped, and so did his gun as he stared at the phantom standing in the door frame.

“Did you miss me, Basher? You didn’t really think I would let you go that easily did you?”


End file.
